Nurse Kushina
by Pomegranate Princess
Summary: Kiba is bed ridden in the hospital, and his nurse is the lovely Kushina Uzumaki. Rated M for sexual themes. KibaxKushina


_**I got this lovely prompt from Naruhina 123, I hope this makes up for it.**_

* * *

Kiba had been laying in the hospital for weeks. His team had just gotten their first S-ranked mission in months, and he had almost gotten himself killed. They had successfully completed the mission, but Shino had had to carry Kiba back to the village on his back.

The one good thing about the hospital, was that his constant care nurse was really hot. She had this flaming red hair, and she had a killer body, the best part was that she didn't get grossed out when he tried to flirt. In fact, Kiba was sure that she liked it. Sure she was twice his age, but she had managed to keep her body in amazing shape, though it probably helped that she was trained as a ninja, but retired into nursing once her husband died. Old training habits die hard, and it was a good thing for Kiba that they did, because that meant that he got to see her amazing body every day. Kiba also couldn't help but fantasize about her, as she always wore this tiny little nurse's outfit, that covered just enough to be within the dress code. It did an amazing job of showing off her body though, and Kiba loved it.

Kushina Uzumaki was his nurse, the wife of the late fourth Hokage, and the mother to one of his best friends. She was strong willed and had a fiery spirt even though she was already forty. But she would come into Kiba's room every morning for breakfast, and every night for dinner, and she would sit on the edge of his bed and feed him. Kushina worked the night shift, which meant that she worked from seven PM to seven AM. She was there all night, and she usually spent more time with Kiba than she should have, because from nine PM to six AM, the hospital was usually quiet and her other patients would be sleeping.

Kiba took to sleeping during the day, because his daytime nurse was this fat, old pig who was strict and mean, so he'd sleep through his hours with her, and be wide awake for his hours with Kushina. Kushina had tried to talk him out of it at first, saying that he would regret it once he got out of the hospital, but it hadn't taken much to convince her that he would be alright.

Once Kiba was well enough to get out of bed on his own, he wheeled himself around their floor in a wheelchair. The first day that he had done it, he wanted to surprise Kushina by greeting her at the door when she started her shift. He had missed her however and she had already started her rounds by the time that he had gotten to the front door.

He did however get to see something that he hadn't gotten to witness before: she didn't look as happy when she was with all of her other patients. Her eyes didn't seem to shine as brightly, and her cheerful voice didn't have the same pitch, she just wasn't herself. Then Kiba watched as she walked into his room to see what her reaction would be. He saw her walk into his room, and then walk out two seconds later with sagging shoulders and limp arms.

A smile spread across his face; she loved their time together as much as he did.

Things after that started to get interesting. After Kushina discovered that Kiba hadn't been moved out of her jurisdiction, she had threatened to beat Kiba so badly that he would be stuck there for another month to recover. Kiba had laughed at her and told her that he knew that she'd love that, that she loved having Kiba all vulnerable and all to herself.

Their flirting kept getting riskier and riskier from there. Soon Kushina was kissing him on the cheek whenever she left the room, and Kiba would swat at her ass as she turned around to walk away. Then one night everything got heavier than normal.

Kushina was training a new nurse, the new nurse didn't really need training, because she had moved with her husband from Suna, where she had already been a nurse. She only needed supervision for her first few nights so that the hospital could make sure that she was capable of handling patients before they allowed her to have her own jurisdiction. For the first two hours of the night, Kushina actually did her job and introduced the new nurse to all of the patients. She explained to them that the new nurse would be their primary caregiver, and that if she did anything wrong, or that they didn't like, they should press the call button that went directly to Kushina's pager. Kushina then taught the new nurse what pills went to what patient and when they each got them, and how often the nurse had to check up on each of them.

At the end of the orientation, Kushina told the new nurse that Kiba was a bit of a night owl, and he liked to stay up and talk. Kushina explained that Kiba had a really loud voice, and so his door had to be closed in order to make sure that he didn't wake up the other patients. She would be spending all the free time that she could with him because he was the only one awake, and that would leave the new girl in charge of all of the other patients. Kushina explained that this would help her get an accurate read on whether the new girl was ready or not for her own jurisdiction. The new girl had been skeptical of this news, but she hadn't argued, she knew that some sexual relationships grew between nurses and patients, and they had been carried out in Suna as well, they were also tolerated as long as they didn't interfere with the nurse's job.

So with the new girl taking care of all of the other patients, Kushina was free to take care of Kiba and all of his needs.

Kiba, who had heard the entire conversation, grinned when Kushina came into his room and closed the door behind her. Kiba patted the spot on the bed beside him for Kushina to come and take up.

"So you plan on taking it easy tonight, and spend it with one of your favourite patients?" Kiba asked with the grin still firmly planted on his face.

"Now I wouldn't say that it's taking it easy," Kushina corrected with a grin of her own. "You can be quite a hand full when you want to be."

Kiba's smile cocked to one side as a slight blush spread across his face. The blush deepened when Kushina captured his lips with hers and her hands moved to his crotch. She rubbed her hands deliberately along his cock and grinned as he felt it swell beneath her touch.

"You really are quite the hand full, aren't you?" Kushina smirked as she pulled away from the kiss.

"You haven't even gotten the full grasp of it," Kiba countered with a smirk of his own, as he wrapped his arms around his nurse and pulled her into his lap, just as he had been dreaming about for the past weeks.

Kushina giggled as she was pulled onto him. She sounded like a little girl, and she felt like she was a teenager again. Kushina readjusted herself so that she was straddling Kiba's waist and her hands were on his shoulders. Her short skirt rode up in this position so that it rested around her hips, and her thin black thong could be seen perfectly. The thong fully covered the front before tracing the outline of her hipbone and disappearing into her perfectly shaped ass.

Kiba's hands rested on her waist, with his index fingers trailing below the line of her thong. Kushina shivered under his touch and leaned forward to capture his lips in hers again. Their kiss soon became heated and a battle for dominance, with Kushina slowly giving into Kiba.

Kushina started to rock her hips and could feel Kiba's member throb under the motion. Though they had two layers of clothes between them, Kushina's thong and Kiba's hospital pajamas were both thin enough that they could both feel each other perfectly clearly.

Kushina started to get impatient and pulled Kiba's shirt off to reveal his chiselled chest. Even though he had been bed ridden for weeks already, his body still held its perfect form. She ran her hands along his chest. She traced her fingers down, feeling when his pectorals became abs, and the ridges of each abdominal muscle. She stopped at the trail of pubic hair that started at his belly button and led down below his pants. She followed the trail with the tip of her middle finger until it dipped below the rim of his pants.

She looked up into Kiba's eyes and saw that they were glazed over with lust. He was biting his lip, and his canine's seemed to dig in a little further into his lip than the rest of his teeth. This just succeeded in making him look all the more sexy.

Kushina picked up her hips and pulled his pants down between her legs. She watched as his cock fell down and into place. It lay on his stomach, throbbing and red, with the tip falling just short of his belly button. Kushina noticed that a small amount of precum was already leaking out of the tip. She leaned down and started kissing along his collar bone. Her lips then traveled down his chest and towards his naval.

Kiba's cock started to twitch in anticipation as her lips got closer and closer to it. Kushina looked up to him, and her eyes sparkled with a cheeky smile before she lifted his cock and slowly enveloped it with her mouth. Kiba let out a low moan as he felt his dick being surrounded by warmth, and then the pressure started to build. As her lips moved along his member and her hands played with his balls, Kiba couldn't help but to thrust his hips into her.

Kushina didn't seem to mind that his cock was being thrust into the back of her throat. Her lips tightened in a grin around his cock, as she sped up her pace, knowing that she was making him feel good. Kiba tangled his fingers in her hair, as he tried not to push her head down for more. His finger gripped her hair as his body started to tense up.

Immediately Kushina pulled back and let his length fall into her hand. Kiba let out a dissatisfied moan as he opened his eyes to silently ask why she had pulled away.

"You can't finish yet baby," Kushina cooed as she readjusted over Kiba.

"Why not?" Kiba asked as he shifted beneath her.

"You just need to hold on a little longer for me, okay?"

Kushina leaned forward and started to undo her dress, with her breast hanging right in front of Kiba. He gulped as he found himself staring directly at her bare chest, and his hands moved instinctively towards them. He took her breasts into his hands as Kushina let out a purr of acceptance.

Kiba sat up further as he played with her chest, and moved in so that he could plant feverish kisses along her soft skin. He was so enthralled by his new task, that he didn't even notice her hand moving down to pleasure herself. She moaned softly as she moved her fingers in conjunction with how Kiba was moving his hands and mouth.

Soon Kiba noticed Kushina reach into the front pocket of her dress and remove something. He didn't pay any attention to it until he felt something being slipped over his dick. He took a second to glance down, he noticed the condom over his dick seconds before Kushina slid herself over it as well. Kushina began to pump, using her legs to lower herself down and raise herself off his throbbing member. Kiba released his hold on her breasts as he was forced to lay back in pleasure. Kushina took up her breasts in her own hands as she continued to pump on top of him.

It didn't take long for both of them to release. Kiba went limp under Kushina, and she fell down on top of him. They both lay there as they breathed heavily. They tried in vain to catch their breaths.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Both of them almost jumped out of their skin at the noise.

"Um, I know that you're busy," the new nurse called from the other side of the door, "But could you please turn off his heart monitor so that it stops telling me that his heart beat is picking up?"

Kushina giggled as she did as she was told, and went back to laying in Kiba's arms.


End file.
